1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical jack, and in particular to an electrical jack having excellent electrical shielding properties.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical jack mounted on a circuit board for receiving a plug to transmit electrical signals is well known in the electronics field. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,795 and Japanese Patent No. 61-74977. FIGS. 1 and 2 of the attached drawings respectively show conventional electrical jacks disclosed in the references. An electrical shielding casing encloses the electrical jack for suppressing electromagnetic interference. The conventional jacks, however, do not have good electrical shielding properties. Thus, it is desired to have an electrical jack having excellent electrical shielding properties.